President of the United States of JBR
The President is the and de facto of the United States of JBR. The president oversees the Executive Branch alongside with the Monarchy. The president is also the of the JBRican Armed Forces and the of the Department of Diplomacy and State respectively. Article I of the Constitution of the United States of JBR officially embodies the president two separately distinct powers: and . Under the Constitution, the President is expected to enforce the federal law, appoint most government officials and ambassadors, sign and ratify foreign treaties and agreements, grant , pass laws approved by Congress, and to create or dissolve departments in the Cabinet. The president is also granted the power to participate directly within Congress including proposing laws and voting in sessions of both houses. The president is also the only member in Congress with the power to . The president however, may not participate in special sessions (such as constitutional amendments) and vote for congressional officials (e.g. Majority Leaders). Furthermore, the president is restricted from convening in any sessions that may displace him/her or his/her immediate officers in the Executive Branch (e.g. ). Currently, under the 3rd JBRican Congress and , the President's legislative powers have been suspended and much of his/her executive powers now requiring its . The president is by the people to a four-year term. There has been a total of two presidents since the JBRican States' foundation: incumbent Justin Vuong was elected and became president on October 16, 2009. Powers and duties Executive powers Administrative The president is the head of the executive branch and is charged with the responsibility to "ensure that the law of the nation is executed accordingly". One of the primary executive roles of the president is to make appointments in the executive branch. Originally, most appointments required no approval or review by Congress. After the executive reforms enacted by the 3rd Congress, all appointments are made with the Congress' direct "advice and consent". Discharging, firing, or removing executive officials may be done entirely on the president's sole discretion. However, officials from independent agencies and commissions not part of the Cabinet require official oversight with Congress. The president sets the official agenda for the executive branch and enforces such expectations through the act of . Such orders have the equivalent full force of the law but are generally followed only by members of the branch. While the orders do not require congressional approval, they may still be subjected under legislative or judicial review. Diplomacy and war powers As commander-in-chief, the president commands and directs the military. The president generally leaves the Supreme Field Marshal, who is the highest-ranking general of the JBRican Armed Forces, to run the military on a daily basis. Much of the president's policies and strategies regarding the military and war is vested in the Supreme Field Marshal. Similarly, the President's foreign policies are left in charge primarily to the Chancellor who administrates and executes the president's diplomatic agenda and protocols. As president, he/she must officially sign and ratify any agreements and treaties with foreign nations to come into direct effect. The president may decide on whether the JBRican States should recognize a new nation or government. The president also appoints all ambassadors and other diplomatic officials with the consent of Congress. Legislative powers Relationship with the Monarchy Relationship with Congress Selection process Eligibility Campaigns and nomination Election and oath Tenure and term Vacancy and disability Succession of the President Finances Office See also Category:Presidency of the United States of JBR